starwarsforcelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Dark Deceit
'''Star Wars: Dark Deceit '''is a narrative series. It is set primarily on the planet of Tatooine and Nar Shaddaa, being a direct sequel of Star Wars: The Hunt, centrally focusing on the characters Dusker, Jalliger, Evain, Horrigan, Scourge, Headhunter and the Caype family for the first two seasons and then focusing primarily on Umbra, Jylex, Eldsworth, Horrigan, Headhunter, Herec Vastor, Emerys Kalsing and Evain in the third season. In the forth season, it begins to shift perspective to the previous antagonists of the series and focuses on Marrius and his Empire as the protagonists. On the fifth season, after the Empire leave Nar Shaddaa, the focus changes to the new protagonists of Vendall Ratix, Taloch and Voidsaw, a broader scale being introduced when they come into contact with the war between the Faceless Agency and the Underspire Main Characters * Dusker † * Jalliger † (Season 1-2) * Evain * Horrigan * Scourge † * Headhunter * Nemesis † (Season 3) * Jylex (Season 2-3) (Season 4 Clone) * Herec Vastor * Umbra † * Emerys Kalsing † * Marrius * Koro Dara * Drax Vicha * Ruin † * Jarriax * Karl Ravenscrag * Voidsaw * Vendall Ratix * Taloch Season 1 Overview Following the events of Star Wars: The Hunt, the mass murdering vigilante known as the Headhunter would flee to Tatooine in order to try and honor his dead brother in arms, Vilkorgen, and find the remaining Sky Risers to prevent the Empire from finding them and killing them. Alongside this, the other vigilante Dusker comes to the planet in order to stop the escaped and extremely dangerous fugitive, Jalliger, who he is also a rival of. It would appear that chaos was all that awaited everyone on the planet of Tatooine, as a string puller would be plotting against the populace... Protagonists * Dusker - Main Protagonist * Headhunter - Main Protagonist * Horrigan - Secondary Protagonist * Evain - Secondary Protagonist Antagonists * Jalliger - Main Antagonist * Vilkorgen † - Secondary Antagonist * Koro Dara - Secondary Antagonist Outcomes * Vilkorgen is killed. * Koro Dara and his Imperial garrison withdraw from Tatooine. * The Violet Enterprise takes over Tatooine. Season 2 Overview After mass chaos on the planet of Tatooine, the threat of Jalliger becomes all the more prevalent to Dusker and his companions, with the Imperial Government growing in strength from the successful reclamation of the city from General Marrius, installing the Umbaran Imperial Governor Jylex into power. Simultaneously, the remaining members of the Absolution, Scourge and Ruin would regroup in order to plan to eliminate a great threat. Protagonists * Dusker - Main Protagonist * Horrigan - Secondary Protagonist * Scourge - Secondary Protagonist * Ruin - Tertiary Protagonist Antagonists * Jalliger † - Main Antagonist * Marrius - Secondary Antagonist * Jylex - Secondary Antagonist * Koro Dara - Secondary Antagonist * Drax Vicha - Secondary Antagonist * Evain - Tertiary Antagonist Outcomes * Marrius and his Imperials take over Tatooine and rule it with an iron fist. * Jylex is promoted to Governor of Tatooine. * Evain becomes an Inquisitor. * Jalliger is killed after killing Dusker's mentor, Stone. Season 3 Overview Due to Drax Vicha's nuclear terrorism, the desert that the Imperial Government occupied on Tatooine becomes uninhabitable, forcing them to flee to another crime ridden planet, that of Nar Shaddaa. On this planet, it would be found that chaos and criminal activities were far more common and challenging for the Imperials to control than any other. Protagonists * Dusker † - Main Protagonist * Headhunter - Main Protagonist * Umbra † - Secondary Protagonist * Emerys Kalsing † - Tertiary Protagonist * Scourge † (Resurrected) - Tertiary Protagonist * Ruin † (Resurrected) - Tertiary Protagonist Antagonists * Marrius - Main Antagonist * Herec Vastor - Main Antagonist * Drax Vicha - Main Antagonist * Jylex † (Original Body) - Secondary Antagonist * Nemesis † - Secondary Antagonist * Evain - Secondary Antagonist * Jarriax - Secondary Antagonist * Koro Dara - Tertiary Antagonist Outcomes * The Absolution is destroyed and dissolved. * Jylex is assassinated. * Nemesis kills himself and a deadmans switch consequently kills over 50 million citizens on Coruscant. * Dusker is killed. * Scourge is killed. * Ruin is killed. * Umbra is killed. * Herec Vastor commits 9 serial killings. * Emerys Kalsing becomes Captain of the Enterprise but is later killed during the Great Ember Hearth Massacre. * Drax Vicha becomes Captain of the Enterprise, turning it into a warship to support his military campaign. Season 4 Overview After the destruction of the Second Death Star, and the subsequent deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, Marrius, using his vast resources would proclaim himself the Emperor of his own remnant group, the Empire of the Crimson Star. Because of this, many internal and external threats arise for Marrius's Empire and the city. Drax Vicha becomes increasingly more ruthless and dangerous across the galaxy whilst Herec Vastor is revealed to be more involved in atrocious acts than originally thought. The truth about the Ravenscrag family begins to slowly unfold. Protagonists * Marrius - Main Protagonist * Jylex (Clone) - Main Protagonist * Caedem - Secondary Protagonist * Jarriax - Secondary Protagonist * Koro Dara - Secondary Protagonist * Headhunter - Secondary Protagonist * Mr Eldsworth - Secondary Protagonist Antagonists * Mandalore the Forsaken (Drax Vicha) - Main Antagonist * Herec Vastor - Secondary Antagonist Outcomes * Marrius proclaims himself Emperor and founds the Empire of the Crimson Star. * Marrius, Jarriax, the entire Inquisitorious and D3X torture Sage Taylor, Jarriax delivering the killing blow. * Jylex is cloned and his memories restored, being promoted to Minister of Marrius's Empire. * Drax Vicha acquires the Darksaber and proclaims himself Mandalore the Forsaken. * The Inquisitorious is reformed into the Crimson Order. * Serphen Ravenscrag is killed. * The Crimson Star Empire withdraw all their forces from Nar Shaddaa. * Jarriax resigns from the Empire of the Crimson Star to found an extremist and terroristic Imperial group on Nar Shaddaa with Staff Sergeant Octavius. Season 5 Overview After the catastrophic raid of Ravenscrag performed by Headhunter, resulting in the death of Serphen Ravenscrag, Karl's brother, the Crimson Star Empire's main influence holder would fall into chaos, believing it best to leave Nar Shaddaa and the inhabitants of the place into a state of anarchic rule with nothing to govern them. In this state, Karl Ravenscrag and Drax Vicha become all the more powerful whilst those who once followed the Empire of the Crimson Star begin to find new lives. Protagonists * Vendall Ratix - Main Protagonist * Headhunter - Main Protagonist * Voidsaw - Secondary Protagonist * Evain - Secondary Protagonist * Veriton - Secondary Protagonist Antagonists * Karl Ravenscrag - Main Antagonist * Jarriax - Main Antagonist * Mandalore the Forsaken (Drax Vicha) - Secondary Antagonist * Herec Vastor - Secondary Antagonist * Velliphe Ravenscrag - Tertiary Antagonist Outcomes * Taloch accidentally creates a crack in the universe during an experiment, revealing the Black Nexus, causing Thalmanton and the Underspire to point their attention towards the city of Nar Shaddaa. Consequently Voidsaw and the Faceless Agency go on the defensive in this very location. Taloch is also the first person in the existence of the Star Wars Force Legacy universe, aside from Thalmanton, to discover the secret makeup of reality itself. * The Deathchiefs martyrdom and destroy the vast majority of the infrastructures in the city. * Headhunter is starved half to death in the Ravenscrag manor prison. Trivia * This is the only series where every single main or secondary antagonist succeeds in their goals and ends up with a better outcome than the protagonists. * Every single main antagonist except Jalliger survives. * It is unknown as to if Vilkorgen in Star Wars: Dark Deceit was in fact real. This is because previously, Herec Vastor had actually utilized a proxy droid with Vilkorgen as the projected humanoid, meaning that the entire ordeal between Harpin and Vilkorgen could have been completely fake and orchestrated by Vastor himself. Seasons Star Wars: Dark Deceit - Season 1 "Revolution" Star Wars: Dark Deceit - Season 2 "Upheaval" Star Wars: Dark Deceit - Season 3 "Nar Shaddaa" Star Wars: Dark Deceit - Season 4 "New Empire" Star Wars: Dark Deceit - Season 5 "Divided"